


Promptober 2018

by Dbsk8dance



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Promptober 2018, Trigger warning for Chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbsk8dance/pseuds/Dbsk8dance
Summary: Responses to @AdorkableAuthor 's Prompts!  Thanks so much for organizing!





	1. Flashlight

It was a rare rainy night for Southern California and four teenagers lay in various piles of pillows and blankets around the room. Lilly and Veronica were curled up together on a sofa with Logan at their feet. Duncan was in a side chair. 

The movie they were watching was a early screener of “The Fifth Element” and Lilly, Veronica, and Logan were all fully involved in the story. The alien-elephant-rhino creatures were just about to land when the house went pitch black as the storm blew out the power. 

“What?” “Ugh” “NO!” “I wanna know what happens,” chorused through the room. 

“What do we do now?” asked Logan sighing. 

“I know something we can do without power.” Lilly said in her most suggestive voice. 

“Lilly, I’m still here, geez,” Veronica said as she started to push out of the tangle of blankets and pillows and limbs. 

“That’s okay, Veronica, I’m find with you watching, or joining, whichever. If it’s in the dark, it doesn’t count.” Logan teased as he stood up and added to the dark confusio of Lilly and Veronica’s pile by leaning down to kiss Lilly. 

“Wrong girl for kissing, Logan,” Veronica said dryly as she halted the dark shadow that was moving towards her face with intent. Logan chuckled and shifted course. Veronica finally untangled herself, grabbed what she assumed was Logan’s forearms and spun with him until they had switched places and he was sitting in her spot on the sofa with Lilly. 

Logan uncharacteristically lost his balance and pulled Veronica with him as he sank back into the sofa. Veronica landed in his lap and Lilly immediately reached around both of them for a kiss from Logan. 

“Guys! Seriously? I’m right here!” Veronica pushed herself out of the Logan-Lilly sandwich she was suddenly the filling of, and finally untangled herself successfully. She could hear Logan and Lilly continuing to kiss on the couch, but couldn’t see them in the pitch black of the room. She started to work her way over to the cabinets in the room, but wound up stubbing her toe on something and mumbled under her breath, “son of a biscuit.”

“You know, Veronica Mars, I have a flashlight over here you can use.” Logan’s voice came out of the dark, his tone implying something other than an actual flashlight. 

“Logan,” Veronica groaned. 

“Geez, Veronica, get your mind out of the gutter,” said Logan as he flipped on a flashlight.


	2. Closed

Closed

Closed? How was the only coffee shop on campus CLOSED at 8:00pm the week before FINALS? How? What moron decided this? 

Just when he was trying to get his shit together and put effort in, it seemed that once again, the world was out to get him. 

Plan B. Mac’s room. She had that fancy espresso machine thing, that should work. Wallace hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and pulled out his phone to text Mac. As he unlocked his screen, he remembered that Mac was out of town at the cyber security hack-a-thon thing this weekend. 

Crap, Crap, Crap. Where else could he get coffee without driving? Sharing his car with his little brother was a PITA. Said brother was on his first date tonight with said car. There was no way that he was going to make it through the all nighter he had ahead of him for his stats class. It was times like this he hated not having his BFF around. She would have brought him coffee or driven him to get some. He went to Veronica’s name instead of Mac’s and called her. 

“You’ve reached Veronica. Leave a message.” Came her voicemail.

“Superfly, I need coffee and you aren’t here to help. I’m getting really tired of you not being around. There is no reason why you really needed to transfer. This is crap. The coffee shop is closed. I need coffee. Do you understand? Miss you. Call me back. Or send one of your lackeys to my dorm with coffee.”

Wallace ended the call and turned around to go to the last ditch effort that anyone could ever want. Vending machine coffee. Blech. He ran smack into the person who was standing right behind him. 

“Woah. Sorry. Oh. Hey, Logan.” Wallace said looking at V’s boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, soul-mate, whatever. 

“Wallace. I, uh. Couldn’t help but overhear your, uh. Conversation.” Logan ran his hand through his hair and then shoved it into his pocket. 

“Yeah.” said Wallace, shuffling his feet. Veronica had at least told him goodbye, he wasn’t sure that Logan had gotten the same consideration. 

“She’s, uh…. Really not here, then.?” Logan asked quietly. 

“No, man. She transferred to Stanford.” Wallace said. 

“Yeah. She texted me. But I wasn’t sure if I really believed it. Figured she was just doing a really good job of avoiding me on campus.” Logan shrugged. 

“Nope. She’s really gone. And it sucks especially right now. What kind of college campus closes the coffee shop at 8pm during finals week? I’ve got to get some coffee.” Wallace went to move towards the vending machines. 

“I need to study too. I’ve got a final early monday morning. I also have an espresso machine at my house.” Logan said. “You could come over and partake.” 

“Seriously?” Wallace looked sideways at Logan. 

“Sure. Think of me as one of her lackeys.”


	3. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLLPYyIZW0E

I have got to get moving more often, thought Veronica as she jogged up the stairs to the law library at Columbia and was out of breath by the time she got to the top. This is ridiculous, I should not be out of breath from a couple flights of stairs!

That night, after walking the extra six blocks to her apartment from the subway station and taking the stairs up, she started looking for workout videos on YouTube. She knew that there was no way she could afford a gym membership in NYC and the student gym was way out of the way from the law school, so free on YouTube was her best bet. 

It took a few weeks of exercising every other day before she realized how much better she was feeling after working out and so she started to look for more challenging videos. A search for push up technique demonstrations made her stop in her tracks. 

It was a video about celebrity fitness techniques. And it was Logan. Logan with short cropped hair and a smile she almost didn’t recognize. Holy moly he looked good. She stood staring at the video while the demonstration of different ways to complete push ups played. And then she played it again. And again. 

It was amazing to see him so lighthearted and confident. And holy crap was he hot. Even hotter than in college. She recognized the variation of the push up very well from a different kind of exercise from what she was currently watching. She’ll probably have some lovely dreams about that tonight. 

And she played it again. For exercise research purposes, of course.


	4. Cashmere

Cashmere always reminded him of his mom. In those early days of fame, when Lynn and Aaron were still around and still somewhat happy. The roller coaster of anger and abuse and addiction hadn’t really started yet and he could still get cuddles from his mom. She had a distinct smell and her cashmere sweaters retained her perfume and face lotion combined smell. The soft feel of it against his cheek as they sat on the sofa under a blanket and watched a movie. The smell of popcorn butter was hidden by the smell of “mom.”

He never bought cashmere. He told women that he was with that he was allergic. He told Veronica the truth. Cashmere belonged in the good-memory-of-mom part of his brain.


	5. Harvest

Logan on leave was a sight to behold. He surfed or went for a run in the mornings. He shopped for groceries and cooked breakfast. He randomly dropped coffee by for Mac, Veronica, and Keith. He met up with Dick, usually for the surfing, but sometimes for video game tournaments like they were still 18. 

This time around after deployment, he had 3 weeks of leave before he had to report to the local base where he was stationed. After ten days in Hawaii together, Logan and Veronica settled in quickly to each other, though of course it was an adjustment. Their California bungalow was within walking distance to the beach and had a lovely fenced in yard, big enough for a small gas fire pit, a small lawn for Pony, a BBQ and several square foot garden beds that the previous owners had installed. 

Veronica had tossed several handfuls of wildflower seeds into the planters when they moved in and the result had been a crazy conglomeration of color that she liked. “Winter” such as it was in beachside Southern California had meant that everything was dead and brown at the moment. 

“Logan? Pony?” Veronica called as she walked through the front door of their house. No one responded, but she heard music coming from the back yard. She headed back there and came out to a backyard full of gardening supplies. The dead flowers were cleared and in their place were neat and tidy rows of what she assumed were vegetables. 

“Um? Hi?” She said and Pony rushed over to hear and leaned against her for pets. 

“Hey.” Logan looked up, he was wearing a tank top and a sheen of sweat. 

“What, exactly, is all this?” Veronica said surveying the newly planted garden. 

“Tomatoes, cucumber, kale, broccolini, cherry tomatoes, jalapenos, and zucchini.” Logan wiped his brow and left a streak of dirt across his forehead. “And over here is a little herb garden.”

“Okay. Those are all good things. We usually get them at Sprouts, though.” Veronica pointed out. 

“I missed fresh vegetables more this rotation than I ever have.” Logan shrugged. “We have the beds already here, I thought we might as well use them.” 

Veronica looked at the garden, and couldn’t argue that it looked pretty cool. 

“Don’t worry, sugarpuss. I’ll harvest it all myself.” Logan said drily. “I know you like to keep your hands clean.” 

“You know it.” she murmured as she leaned in to him for a kiss.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. 
> 
> Mentions of canon sexual assault. Mentions of the current constant news cycle.

Veronica was tired of being exhausted. Every time she opened twitter. Every time she listened to NPR on her drive to work. Every time she overheard people talking about the latest person (usually a man) in power who turned a blind eye to rape or harassment or blew off survivors accounts of assault a little more of her nerves were exposed to the air. In a year of good things happening in her life, the rest of the world was really trying to remind her of things she usually was able to deal with on her own and still function. 

“Why don’t you go see the wizard.” rang in a taunting voice in her head. The complete and utter terror of realizing that she KNEW the feeling of being drugged.Of finding out two years later that she had an STD reminder of the violation she didn’t even remember. The round and round of the traumas she had spent a small fortune working through both with therapists and with punching bags. She was quickly moving from exposed to angry. And angry Veronica was not something that the world wanted back. Angry Veronica got even. Angry Veronica made headlines. 

Mac was handling her rage/anger/sadness by hacking into the city and police HR records and looking for any harassment claims that had been covered up and sending them anonymously to NPR. Veronica had a feeling once she was done with Neptune’s records, she’d work her way up to state and then national. 

It isn’t like Mac and Veronica didn’t know about corruption, they grew up in Neptune after all, but the constant reminder that Neptune might be the norm rather than the outlier was weighing heavy on both of them. 

“Veronica, I need you to look at this. I think this might be enough to get our lovely Congressman out of office.” Mac pointed to one of her monitors and Veronica started reading. It was time to act and try to even the playing field a bit. Let’s roll, Angry Veronica.


	7. Throw Pillow

When Logan and Veronica bought their bungalow by the beach, they realized that they needed to go through their various possessions and downsize. Neither had a ton of baggage, either living in small flats in New York or moving around with the Navy, but there was enough to warrant a weekend of sorting through things, calling for big pickups from the waste management company, and donation runs to the closest Goodwill drop off. 

Veronica was sorting through one of Logan’s boxes when she came across a familiar soft red throw pillow. There is no way this is what I think it is, she thought.

“Lo? Is this..?”

“Oh. Yeah. It is. I stole it from The Grand when I left.” He said turning back to the box he was sorting through. 

“Why?”

“It reminded me of good things. And it smelled like you.” 

“The throw pillow smelled like me?”

“Yeah. You must have fallen asleep with wet hair or sprayed your perfume on it to torture me or something.” 

Veronica walked over to him, his back was still to her, and wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him from behind. “Do you want to keep it.” she said into his back. 

“Nope. I’ve got the real Veronica now.”


	8. Patient

“You are a terrible patient.” Logan said as he brought in Nyquil and water to the bedroom. Veronica was sprawled across the bed trying to reach her phone. 

“I just want to make sure I haven’t missed any ACHOO thing.” She sneezed so hard Pony woofed from her spot in the sun on the floor. 

“The Dr. said rest. Rest does not mean investigating via iPhone when you need medicine and sleep.”

“Aren’t you just Dr. Feelgood?” Veronica said in a voice that was trying to be sexy, but really just sounded sad. 

“Nope, just the man who loves you enough to go sleep in the guest room so you can have the whole bed. I’m taking your phone and laptop, giving you Nyquil at 12pm, and have chicken soup from the deli you like when you are ready to eat.” Logan leaned over and kissed her on the forehead while simultaneously stealing her phone. 

“Fine. But I don’t like it.” Veronica said petulantly and ruined it all by falling asleep.


End file.
